1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch panel and a touch panel apparatus, and more particularly, to a touch panel and a touch panel apparatus provided on-screen in an apparatus, such as a personal computer, a word processor or an electronic notebook, for inputting data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional touch panel 10 has a structure in which an extension cable 12 extends from a touch panel body 11. The extension cable 12 is a flexible cable, and is joined to the touch panel body 11. The extension cable 12 includes terminal portions 13 aligned at an end thereof.
As shown in FIG. 2, the touch panel 10 is incorporated in an information communication apparatus 20. The end of the extension cable 12 is inserted and connected into a connector 22 of a control circuit board unit 21. The touch panel body 11 is placed over an upper surface of a liquid crystal panel 23, and is surrounded and pressed by a case 24.
Upon assembling the information communication apparatus 20, and upon exchanging the touch panel 10 out of order, an operator inserts the end of the extension cable 12 into the connector 22 by holding the touch panel body 11 by one hand 30 and picking the end of the extension cable 12 by other hand 31, as shown in FIG. 3. This insertion operation is troublesome, inhibiting assembly and maintenance of the information communication apparatus 20.
In addition, upon taking up the touch panel 10 laid on a table, the extension cable 12 may often be gripped and pulled up. In this course, a force is exerted on a part 14 at which the extension cable 12 is joined to the touch panel body 11, causing a risk of damaging the part 14.